Roe Botik
Roe Botik is a Novi Star that arrived with another robot girl, Tily Vizon. Personality Roe is best described as Hair-Centric. She is completely focused on anything related to hair and is known for having a habit of changing her hair at least fifty times a day and dreams of becoming a stylist. She does not understand why people would want to cut their hair either, since it leaves them with less options and just for her own love of hair. Roe has been practicing for a long time when it came to styling Earth Hair since it is so different from her own. She has a lot to learn yet, and loves every moment of it. Her fashion style is high-voltage. Appearance Roe is a pale pearled-pink robot with her entire right arm, left eye, left shoulder, stomach, neck, and upper right leg being composed of solid silver pieces of metal. She has a single, very dark colored eye with two dot shapes inside of it. Above her eyes she has markings that may be her hair or eyebrows, and her lips are bright turqoise while her eye makeup is blue. She has a pair of silver short antennae with a screw on the end, attached to a looping piece. Roe's main feature is her long flowing teal hair with streaks of black. It is very long all around, so the front portion is worn pulled back so that it is out of her face. Attached to her hair are various ornaments, such as net wires that come in black, ivy-green, and hot pink, along with silver strands of wiring and a couple of black plugs attached to a few hairs. As she is robotic, like Mae, Roe does not wear very much clothing. Her attire consists of a pink piece of material resembling a pair of revealing shorts on top of a bikini bottom, along with turqoise and black shoes with metal heels attached to the back of them. Merchandise *Roe Botik Curl N Coil doll that comes with pet, Plug hairclips, and a special hair brush. Her doll stand is typical white. Pet Roe's pet is Circuit, a little green, blue, and pink robot with no face present, a single antenna, and multiple little silver legs. Doll Differences Roe *The doll has much more apparent makeup and much paler lips. *Instead of blue eyes and spots above the eyes, Roe's doll has pink. *The skirt/short piece isn't as shapely. *The doll has her metal body parts slightly different. While the neck, eye, upper right leg, lower torso, and upper left arm are the same. She also has a metal lower right leg and upper right arm. *The doll has a little bracelet not present in the art work. *the dolls eyes are pink while they are blue in the picture Pet Blog Entries Quotes "Beep boop beep boop…100110…Oops, sorry about that! Hello Earthlings, my name is Roe Botik and this is my pet Circuit. My mission is to become a celebrity hair stylist because I’m so hair-centric and I change my hair like 50 times a day! I really want to learn how to make Earth girl hair styles, how do you do it without wires?!" "Hey there Stars, Roe Botik here! Since I want to be the best hairstylist on Earth I’ve been practicing new braiding and curling techniques. Earth hair is just SO different than mine—I’ve got a lot to learn! Share with me your best Earth Girl hair advice!" Trivia *Roe Botik's name comes from Robotic. *Not counting Sila, who is a cyclops alien, Roe is the only character thus far with one functioning eye. *Roe and Tily are taller than the average novi stars, but shorter then Cici and Gail. *Roe is the second Novi Star with a modified image. Her bottom piece of outfit became less-revealing, while her hand changed pose. Gallery 1006127 499710270082837 1238749835 n.jpg Roe Botic.jpg Roe.png|Roe's original image Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Novi stars Category:Curl N Coil Category:Robots